User blog:Lil' Freddy Fazbear/Mixels 2.0 Ep 7: Firemen, Doctors, and Pirates, Oh My!
Munchos and Fang Gang are having yet another picnic. Vaka-Waka: Wow! Zere is a different selection of food since ve last had a picnic. Berp: Exactly! Ever since we saw Burnard, Flamzer, and Meltus, there's been a lot of new recipes. For example, these Crater Tots are delicious. Chomly: Exactly! We haven't done these in so long! Snax: Yet again, there's a flyer! First we made one, now we see one! Chomly: I wasn't there for that, but I remember you telling me about that! Snax: Let's read it. Flyer: Attention all Series 1-6 Mixels! This will be your first chance to see Series 8! With the MCFD, Medix, and Pyrratz, you'll be so excited! Gobba: But haven't we seen Surgeo before? Jawg: YEAH! Vaka-Waka: Vell, ve should go! But ve need to head on to Mixopolis. Berp: That will take a long time! If only there was a way to go there fast. The event starts in 30 minutes! Snax: Hold on. 2015 FROSTICONS! 2015 GLORP CORP! WE NEED YOU! Krog, Chilbo, Gurggle, Dribbal, and Slusho rush over to the picnic. Snoof: What do you guys need? Dribbal: Is it a mixing thing? Cause I have a cubit! Snax: I just need you guys, and the other Munchos, to grab your cubit! Krog: Is it to see Series 8? I'm hyped for that too! Munchos, 2015 Frosticons, and 2015 Glorp Corp form the Train Mix from QFM. Train Mix: And there are some seats, for you, Fang Gang! 12 Mixels, 9 in a Mix, all go to Mixopolis, 15 minutes early. They find every Series 1-6 Mixel except for themselves. Flain: This is awesome! Vaka-Waka: Wow! Everybody came here! Globert: I even came down here just to see this! Vulk: Who else can't wait? Magnifo: Yeah! My colleagues, Mesmo and Wizwuz, are doing the FX for the stage! This is gonna be amazing! Kraw: The show is starting sooooon! Tungster: TOO MUCH HYPE! minutes pass. The show is ready! Kariz: GET READY TO SEE THE TALK OF THE CITY! SERIES 8! Audience: WOO! Shuff: Wait, who those dudes? Sharx: We be the Pyrratz! Skulzy: That exactly what we be! Lewt: I'm gonna throw out a gold coin! Which one of the 54 Mixels will get it? throws the coin out. Berp receives it. Berp: Awesome! Scorpi: Mmm-mm-hnnk! (Translation: Good job!) Zaptor: That's amazzzing! Sharx: Shoutout to Berp! We best be headin' backstage. All 54 Mixels: Goodbye! Surgeo: Who's ready to see the Medix? All 54 Mixels: We are! Skrubz: Welcome! I hope you guys are all healthy. Tuth: And everyone here gets a prize. Look under your seats! All 54 Mixels: Tuth's Ultimate Tooth Cleaning Kit! Tuth: This is normally a hundred Mucks! Surgeo: The Medix are going back to their office now. All 54 Mixels: Bye! Splasho: We are the MCFD! We really should be called FDMC, but we're here! Meltus: Wait a minute... Zorch: Uh oh. Hydro: Look at my long neck! Burnard: Water..? Aquad: We'll put out any fire! Flamzer: Oh no... Splasho: There's a fire right there! Infernites: NO! other 48 Mixels gasp, realizing what will happen. Splasho: Let's max! MCFD Max is created. MCFD Max: Time to put out a fire! Whoosh! Unmax Aquad: Splasho, that's no fire. Splasho: Wait... MCFD look down in horror and see the lifeless bodies of the Infernites. Krader: Where Medix? Shuff: Me use Rock Phone. dials the Mixopolis Hospital. Shuff: Pick up pick up pick up pick up pick up! Surgeo: What is the deal? Shuff: MCFD see fire, MCFD put out. But fire Infernites! Infernites dead! Surgeo: Wait a second. Surgeo's Mind: What does that mean? Oh. The MCFD must have put out the Infernites. Surgeo: You can all come. of the 48 alive Mixels come to the Hospital. Surgeo: This does not look nice. Shuff: Infernites dead forever? Surgeo: Hopefully not. Hand me the book, Skrubz. Skrubz: Sure! is now holding the Mixel Resurrection Guide. Surgeo: Let's see here. The Infernites. "If you are tackled with a deceased Infernite, you must reignite their flames." Where were their flames? Zaptor: We're Series 1! We know! Flain had a flame on his head... Volectro: VULK HAD HOT FINGERS! Teslo: And Zorch had flames coming from his back! Krader: Why you not give me chance to answer? Teslo: Sorry. Surgeo: Interesting. What about the 2015 Infernites! Rokit: Flamzer had a flame on the tip of his tail... Boogly: Boogly remembers Meltus had flames in his nose... Nurp: And Burnard had fire... Naut: In his throat! He breathed fire! Surgeo: Thanks. You can all leave now. Berp: Well, that wasn't a good end. Gobba: Well, at least the Infernites are gonna be resurrected. Surgeo: But how will we get the fire? Skrubz: I always carry matches. Surgeo: But the Infernites can only be reignited by an Infernite's flame. Tuth: I think I have a solution... takes them out of the building. They go to the streets. Tuth: You see those guys? See, there's a Spikel that's not Scorpi, Footi, or Hoogi! Blip: Did you hear about the Infernites? Booger: Yeah. That's pretty sad. But I have a few alive Infernite friends. Surgeo: Of course! Brilliant, Tuth! We need to get 5 Background Infernites to Mix, and reignite their flames! Tuth: Let's start looking! Surgeo: We need to find them fast. After all, it is 50 minutes before Rigor Mixis settles in, and then they can't be resurrected. Skrubz: Has that ever happened? Surgeo: Only once. That we've seen. 20 minutes, they find 5 Background Infernites. Pyrope: What do you need? Infernite Bully: What gives? Hotstuff: It's the Medix, so it's probably serious! Ash: I agree with Hotstuff. Cayno: Yeah! Surgeo: The main 6 Infernites have been... put out. I need you to all mix, and follow me to the Hospital. Hotstuff: I got a cubit! Background Infernites make a Mix. Background Mix: Time to reignite! Background Mix is in the hospital. Background Mix: What next, Doc? Surgeo: You need to light these areas on fire. Background Mix: Ok! Infernites are reignited. Flain: We're back! Vulk: Thanks! Zorch: Awesome! Infernites: Thanks, Surgeo! Surgeo: Follow me. I have something to show you. leads the Infernites to see the MCFD. Splasho: We're very sorry. Can you accept our apology? Burnard: We all do. Splasho: And as a gift, look what the Weldos made! Kramm: We've made all of the Series 1-6 tribes houses! You can come here anytime you want. Chomly: How cool is that! We can go here, and be in Planet Mixel! That's 2 settings! Berp: I have a gift too. I'll give you this. Flain: Is that... Snax: Yep! Berp is giving your tribe his gold coin. Berp: I don't deserve it. I think you need it for what you've went through today. Infernites: Thanks! Vaka-Waka: And all of ze Mixels are invited to our picnic! Just make sure you bring food. of the Series 1-8 Mixels are eating at the picnic. Flamzer: I'm having the time of my life! Burnard: I'm just happy we're having a life. Category:Blog posts